The Song of Pelinal, Book II
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 1 |oblivion/value = 80 |oblivion/id = }} Series *''The Song of Pelinal, Book I'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book II'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book III'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book IV'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book V'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VI'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VII'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VIII'' Locations Oblivion *Leyawiin in Southern Books. *Top floor of the Mystic Archives, Arcane University. *Bottom floor of the Priory of the Nine, next to the basement door, in the bookcase along with all the other volumes after the Priory is reinstated. Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College in Solitude – Upstairs, in an open box directly across from the staircase. *Blacksmith Quarters, Windhelm, on a bookshelf. *Inside Bloodlet Throne, on a bookshelf at the second floor. *Fellglow Keep, on a shelf near the two Frostbite Spiders. *Palace of the Kings – In Ulfric Stormcloak's room. *Temple of the Divines, Solitude – Every volume is in here *Temple of Kynareth, Whiterun – Two copies are in the office area. *Temple of Mara – All eight volumes can be found on a bookshelf. Contents Note: Volumes 1-6 are taken from the so-called Reman Manuscript located in the Imperial Library. It is a transcription of older fragments collected by an unknown scholar of the early Second Era. Beyond this, little is known of the original sources of these fragments, some of which appear to be from the same period (perhaps even from the same manuscript). But, as no scholarly consensus yet exists on dating these six fragments, no opinions will be offered here. then Perrif spoke to the Handmaiden again, eyes to the Heavens which had not known kindness since the beginning of elven rule, and she spoke as a mortal, whose kindle is beloved by the Gods for its strength-in-weakness, a humility that can burn with metaphor and yet break and always, always doomed to end in death (and this is why those who let their souls burn anyway are beloved of the Dragon and His Kin), and she said: "And this thing I have thought of, I have named it, and I call it freedom. Which I think is just another word for Shezarr Who Goes Missing... You made the first rain at his sundering that is what I ask now for our alien masters... that we might sunder them fully and repay their cruelty by dispersing them to drown in the Topal. Morihaus, your son, mighty and snorting, gore-horned, winged, when next he flies down, let him bring us anger." ... then Kyne granted Perrif another symbol, a diamond soaked red with the blood of elves, whose facets could and form into a man whose every angle could cut her jailers and a name: PELIN-EL is "The Star-Made Knight" he was arrayed in armor the future time. And he walked into the jungles of Cyrod already killing, Morihaus stamping at his side froth-bloody and bellowing from excitement because the Pelinal was come... Pelinal came to Perrif's camp of rebels holding a sword and mace, both encrusted with the smashed viscera of elven faces, feathers and magic beads, which were the markings of the Ayleidoon, stuck to the redness that hung from his weapons, and he lifted them, saying: "These were their eastern chieftains, no longer full of their talking." Appearances * * de:Das Lied von Pelinal, Bd. 2 es:La canción de Pelinal, Volumen II fr:Le chant de Pélinal, Livre II ru:Песнь о Пелинале, т. 2 Category:Songs Category:Knights of the Nine: Books Category:Online: Lore and Culture